Something Worth Fighting For
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: This is a spoiler based story about how I think episode 7.08 is going to go down! This is complete and I would really appreciate it if you guys would Read and Review! Thanks


**DISCLAIMER: **Still got nothing!!

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter for I'll Be Seeing You, but I'm working on it!!!! People need to start reviewing!!!!!

A/N: I thought of this story while I was trying to go to sleep last night and I knew I needed to post it before episode 7.08! It does have **SPOILERS!!!!**

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Lorelai and Christopher were sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Lorelai opened the door and found Rory.

"Hey kiddo!" Lorelai said giving her daughter a quick hug.

"Hey Mom." Rory said.

When Christopher heard that it was Rory he went in to greet his daughter as well.

"Hey." Christopher said giving Rory a hug.

"Hey Dad." Rory said.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They talked about how Rory was doing and Rory told them that Marty was back, which shocked Lorelai. After a little while Rory brought up Paris.

"So, how was the trip?" Rory asked.

"Um, Rory, your dad and I…we got married." Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Married." Rory said, not really believing it.

"Yes, are you happy?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah." Rory said with a smile that Lorelai could clearly see was fake, but Christopher wasn't that bright.

"See, I told you it'd be great." Christopher said pointing to Lorelai.

"Yeah, you did." Lorelai said looking down at her food. "Hey Chris, would you go check on Paul Anka, I haven't heard him bark in a while." Lorelai said.

"Um, okay, sure." Chris said getting up from the table and heading into the living room.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Luke walked upstairs from closing up the diner. It was his first night alone since April had come to stay with him. She was at a friend's house for the night. He was in his apartment grabbing a beer, when he heard the phone start to ring.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Hello, is this Luke Danes?"

"Uh, yes it is. May I ask who is speaking?" Luke asked.

"This is Officer Leigh, sir. I called to tell you that your daughter, April Nardini, was in a car accident and is being rushed to the hospital." The man said.

"What hospital?" Luke asked grabbing his keys.

"Hartford Memorial." The officer said.

"I'll be right there." Luke said and he bolted out the door.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

As soon as Christopher left the kitchen, Lorelai questioned Rory. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"YOU GOT MARRIED! I-I can't believe you got married! To _him_! I mean I thought he was just here trying to help you get over Luke, whom you _love_! Did you forget that?" Rory asked pointedly.

"Rory, I'm not still in love with Luke…" Lorelai said, unconvincingly.

"Bull! You can't go from begging someone to marry you because you love them so much, to hopping on a plane and getting married to a completely different man! It's only been a couple of months! Are you pregnant?" Rory asked.

"God, no! I love Chris, so I married him." Lorelai said.

"Oh, I get it. You married him just so that you won't be lonely. Well, Mom, I think that's pretty low of you, because he's sitting there believing that you actually love him…" Lorelai cut Rory off.

"I do love him!" Lorelai said.

"You may love him, but you're not _in_ love with him." Rory said which caused Lorelai to look down at her plate.

Then the phone rang and Rory got up to answer it, she needed to get away from her mother right now

"Hello." Rory said answering the phone.

"Rory?" Rory heard a clearly drained Luke on the other side of the phone.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"April's in the hospital."

"Oh my God! What happened?" Rory asked worried.

"She was hit by a drunk driver." Luke said and Rory could tell that he was pretty close to breaking.

"I'm coming, what hospital?" Rory said trying to get on her jacket, but wasn't having much luck.

"Hartford Memorial." Luke said.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Rory said getting ready to hang up, but she heard Luke say her name.

"Yeah, Luke?" Rory asked.

"Um…be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, too." Luke said.

Rory's heart swelled. "I will." And with that Rory hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"It was Luke, April is in the hospital, get your jacket on." Rory said grabbing her car keys and was dismayed when she saw Lorelai just sit there. "Come on, get your jacket on."

"I can't go." Lorelai said.

"You've got to be kidding me!! His daughter is in the hospital! The _hospital_!" Rory said angrily.

"I can't see him." Lorelai said.

"They say that people turn into the parent that they like the least, and I guess that's true, because you just went from Lorelai Gilmore, sorry, Hayden, to Emily Gilmore in less than two seconds!" Rory said harshly and walked out the door.

Christopher walked back in and saw Lorelai sitting alone at the table.

"Hey, where's Rory?" Christopher asked.

Lorelai looked up at him, and then put her head in her hands.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Rory ran into the hospital and up to the Nurse's Station.

"April Nardini" Rory said.

"Relation?" The nurse asked.

"…Sister." Rory said.

"She's still under anesthesia, but the rest of your family's in the waiting room."

"Thank you."

Rory followed the signs and soon found Luke sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey stranger." She said.

Luke looked up and he smiled. "Hey." He said.

"How is she?" Rory asked concern in her eyes.

"They said that she has a severe concussion and a broken leg. The doctor's said that she'll probably be in the ICU for a couple of days." Luke said his eyes watering.

"Um, where's Anna?" Rory questioned.

"She's out of town. I called her and she's taking the first flight back." Luke said, trying to remain calm.

Rory had never seen Luke look so empty before. It really scared her to see someone that was always her rock looks so alone.

She was about to say something, but she was interrupted.

"Luke." Rory heard her mother's voice from behind her.

Luke stood up and walked towards Lorelai. He and Lorelai both met in a hug.

"You came." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and began to pull back from the hug, but their hands became connected. That's when Luke felt it, the ring on her left hand. He quickly looked down to confirm what he'd felt. He looked into her eyes as if to make sure it was true, and she nodded.

He felt as if his whole world was crashing down on him. His daughter was lying limp in a hospital bed, and the love of his life was married to his worst enemy.

He let go of her hands and walked back over to his chair and sat down.

Rory had watched the whole encounter. She hated that the two of them just couldn't work it out. She looked into her mother's eyes telling her thank you for coming.

They were interrupted by a doctor coming to tell them April's condition.

"How is she?" Luke asked standing up.

"Well, she's come out of the anesthesia, and is asking for you." The doctor said. "Overall, she should make a full recovery, but we'd like to keep her here for about a week to monitor her."

"Thank you." Luke said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Your welcome, your daughter was lucky." The doctor said before leaving.

"She's gonna be okay." Luke said to Lorelai and Rory, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's great." Lorelai said still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Listen, Lorelai, I'm sorry for how I acted early. I'm happy for you. You finally got the whole package that you wanted." Luke said, trying to be truthful, but Rory and Lorelai knew it was killing him to say it.

"Um…thank you." Lorelai said. "I should be going, tell April that I said 'hi' and that I'm glad that she's okay." Lorelai said. She then walked over and gave Luke a quick and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay, too."

She pulled away and smiled at him, then left through the doors in which she came.

"Fight for her." Rory said, looking straight at Luke.

"What?" Luke asked, wondering if he'd heard her wrong.

"You need to get her back." Rory said.

"Rory—" Luke started.

"No, don't tell me it's too late, because I know it's not. I saw the two of you there! You both still love each other." Rory said convincingly.

"Rory, she's married." Luke said looking down. It pained him to say it.

"Hello Luke! It's called divorce!" Rory said.

"Rory, it's not that easy." Luke said.

"I know it's not going to be easy. I know that you guys are going to have to learn how to trust each other again. And that's probably going to be the hardest fight of your entire life. But, I also know that you want to be with my mom more than anything in the world, and that _is _worth fighting for!"

"Rory…"

"If you aren't going to do it for yourself or for Mom, then do it for me. Because all I want is my family back."

_The End_

A/N: I hope you guys liked this! This was just my thoughts on what I thought might happen on tomorrow's episode. If some things are wrong in timing or whatever, I haven't watched like any of the episodes because I was mad. I just read the spoilers. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review or even tell me your thoughts on tomorrow night's episodes. I love hearing other people's rants!

PLEASE REVIEW and HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING!

-Still Wishin' I was Mrs. Danes-


End file.
